Until the End of Time
by Aqua
Summary: SanzoGokuAUSanzo is a teacher at a school for delinquents, Goku is a student in his class. Unfortunately, Sanzo doesn't remember him.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

Title: Until The End of Time  
  
Author: Aqua  
  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
Pairing: Sanzo/Goku and Gojyo/Hakkai  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Genre: Definately AU!  
  
Warnings: Lots of sap! As well, angst.  
  
Author comment: Sanzo/Goku has quite suddenly become my favorite pairing from the show. So, after reading every single fic for them out there that I could find (which wasn't too many!! If you have one, please let me know so I can read it too!! *desperate look*) I decided to write a fic for them.  
  
Please excuse any OOCness, unexplained phenomena, and the like. I'm relatively certain that the 'dangerous part of Tokyo' doesn't exist as I've described it, so consider that part completely made up. ^_^ As for the rest of it, I'll try to make it as accurate to the show as I can, however there may be several differences made necessary by the storyline of this ficcie.  
  
Oh, and I kept the names the same as the show. ^_^; Before you read the fic, you're probably wondering what the big deal about it is. Let's just say I found it easier than giving everyone a new name. *shrugs* It could happen as I've written.... Really, it could! *glimmery eyes* Right?  
  
And now, finally, please enjoy and please review!  
  
Until The End of Time  
  
Prologe  
  
"It will happen tonight," a quiet voice said, choking on the words slightly.  
  
Golden eyes turned toward the violet ones looking down at him with a quick movement, almost immediately filling with tears. "You don't know that for sure," the childish voice replied as the slender figure scampered over to the other.  
  
Shaking hands, wrinkled with age, gently pet the head which came to rest in his lap. "I've been alive long enough to be able to tell. Tonight will be the night," the old man replied, heaving a sigh as his eyes slipped closed and he leaned his head back against the chair he was seated in.  
  
"It's not fair," the child cried, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the person who'd been his lover, his other half, his everything for the last seventy or so years.  
  
Another deep sigh. "We knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm not immortal like you are. We both knew from the beginning that there would be a time where I would pass on and have to leave you."  
  
The child cried in earnest now. "I don't want you to leave me! I'd rather die too, than live the rest of my life without you!"  
  
"Don't say such stupid things! My time has come. Yours has not!" the stern voice exclaimed with as much strength as possible, silencing the child.  
  
There were a few moments of quiet before the young one looked up again. "I'll look for you. You've been reincarnated for the last five hundred years. When you are reincarnated again, I'll find you again!" he declared.  
  
"Goku," the old man said quietly, his eyes saddened. He knew there was no garuntee he would be reincarnated yet again. His mission during this life had been completed. Who knew what would wait for him in the afterlife? He knew for certain that if it were to be anything, hell would be waiting for him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to crush the hope in the eyes of the child who had been his reason for living.  
  
"Sanzo," the child replied just as quietly. He took the pale, wrinkled face of the other into his hands and kissed the old man's forehead. "I worked hard to gain your love and respect. I'm not going to let something like death take it away. Until the end of time, Genjo Sanzo, that's how long I'll search for you if I have to!"  
  
~~End Prologe~~  
  
Until The End of Time Chapter 1  
  
Walking into the classroom, Sanzo placed his briefcase on the floor beside his desk before throwing himself into his coushined chair. He was exhausted, and the school day hadn't even started yet. They were allready pooling outside and in the courtyard, wasting the few moments left before the bell would ring for homeroom. Of course, Sanzo wasn't expecting half of his students to show up. Usually, about five to ten of them were held up at the principal's office after being caught with some type of weapon.  
  
He really should find a better school to work at. His resume was a good one; he'd taught Mathematics in America for three years and he'd spent almost five years in University in order to get a high-quality teaching degree. However, upon returning to Japan, Sanzo hadn't had as much luck finding a job as he'd had before. So instead of an well-paying private school, he was teaching at a public school for delinquents in a bad part of Tokyo. It was government funded on top of everything else, so his wage was fixed at a less-than-impressive amount.  
  
The truth of the matter was that he really didn't care all that much. When he had first started out, he'd been interested in teaching. He'd loved the satisfied feeling he got when a kid's eyes would light up when he finally got the answer he was calculating for. He had been a little withdrawn, but he had still attempted to get to know his students, their passions in life. It had been the most wonderful thing to him when they would sound enthusiastic about their school work.  
  
Now, however....  
  
Now he spent his nights having strange dreams that left him drawn out and confused when he awoke. He came to school just before the bell rang, taught his classess with little enthusasim, then returned to his lonely appartment twenty minutes away in order to throw a frozen dinner into the microwave before losing himself in the television.  
  
All of the spark had gone from his life. He couldn't even say when it had happened. Probably the same time those dreams had begun. The dreams that were almost an obsession to him now. Some of them were bare whispers in his mind, while others were so vivid he could remember them for weeks afterward. Each one was different, yet similar to the previous one. As though someone's life had been lain out for him to behold, and he was seeing a peice of it every night.  
  
It was then that the bell rang, bringing Sanzo out of his thoughts. Slowly, students began to enter the classroom. They talked and joked around as they took their usual desks, not bothering to glance at Sanzo although they knew he was there. Sanzo let them goof around for a few moments, giving himself a few more moments for his thoughts.  
  
The dream last night had taken the cake. He'd woken from it with a gasp, although it had not been a nightmare like the one's last month. It had simply been... disturbing. Even now, he could not get those golden eyes out of his mind. They were the only part of the dream he really remembered, except for the strong feeling of unease.  
  
Shaking away the thought, Sanzo got to his feet.  
  
"Sit down," he barked, his voice raising over all the other's. The students, not the type to ususally pay attention to authority, slid into their desks slowly. They knew not to piss him off, but they certainly liked to test his limits. They were only three months into the new year, so Sanzo knew it would be a while yet before they slipped into a comfortable system.  
  
Of course, compared to the other teachers, the students seemed to like him. Probably because, although he was strict about most things, he had the same twisted view of life as they did.  
  
"I'm going to take attendance. If you are here, give me a shout," Sanzo instructed before running through the list of fourty-five students.  
  
He was near the end when the knock came at the door. Sanzo's brow furrowed. Normally the principal wouldn't release the late or 'held behind' students until second period. The hall monitors took care of any wandering bodies. An interruption was not a common thing.  
  
"It's the cops, to pick up Nobuhiko!" one of the girls yelled out, causing everyone to break out into laughter.  
  
Sanzo remained silent, pulling open the door. The laughter died when the students saw the vice-principal standing there. She was not a humerous woman, and liked to punish students who were out of line with severe punishments.  
  
"I've got another student for you," she said, not bothering with a greeting.  
  
Sanzo's brow rose. He already had one of the biggest classes in the school. Why did they have to dump yet another student on him?  
  
However, there was nothing he could do about the decision now. "Fine," he replied, stepping asside so the small figure half-hidden behind the vice- principal could enter.  
  
He bid goodbye to the elderly woman, then followed the student into the room. "Introduce yourself," Sanzo instructed as he returned to his desk.  
  
The student bowed, his long chestnut hair flowing over his shoulders. "My name is Son Goku," he stated.  
  
The voice caused Sanzo to pause and he felt his hands shake slightly. It was just a coincidence, he knew that it had to be. However, as he slowly raised his eyes up boot-clad feet, to legs tightly clothed in leather, to a black tank-topped chest, he knew exactly what he would see when he reached the other's face.  
  
Golden eyes, far too old for a teenager, gazed back at him. There was recognition there, as though the kid was mentally greeting an old friend. He knew this person from his dreams. There were differences, but too much was the same, so much so that it was all he could do not to grab the other and demand to know what the dreams were about.  
  
"You can sit there," Sanzo stated, mentally shaking himself as he pointed to a seat in the second row.  
  
The kid smiled at him, a smile he'd seen echoed within his mind a thousand times during the night, then nodded. "Sure thing, Sanzo!"  
  
****  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wai! I'd just like to thank everyone for their great reviews!! I was so glad to get so many for the first chapter! I definately hope you'll continue to review for me! ^__^ It's great stuff!  
  
  
Until the End of Time  
Chapter 2  
  
He'd been searching for such a long time. It didn't seem possible that it would of been so easy to find him. He spent the last five hundred and sixty five years wandering the Earth, going from country to country, searching for the new incarnation of Genjo Sanzo. Because of his strength, it was easy to find jobs to do for people in order to earn some money. Son Goku had watched the world evolve, had seen many disasterous and glorious things as he'd searched for his soul mate.  
  
Then, after being picked up by a patrol car searching for children skipping school, a common occurance in this part of town, Goku had found him. The school was non-profit so there was no real attendance taken or registration to get into the school in the first place. Since he'd had no where else to go for the day, Goku had decided he might as well stay and at least be able to sit for a few hours before continuing his search around the city.  
  
All of a sudden, there he was. So similar and yet so different from how he'd looked when Goku had first fallen in love with him. Every one of his incarnations, the one's Goku had found at least, looked the same yet were different in very small ways. The eyes were the same. Always the same. Deep violet pools filled with anger and pain, but pride and determination at the same time. His hair was a bit different this time. The blond locks were longer than they had been before, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and running to almost the middle of his back.   
  
The body was the same, Goku thought as he drank in the sight of Sanzo as he began the lesson for the day. Tall and slender, but with enough muscle that his masculinity was nicely defined. His physique was apparent, to Goku's eyes at least, through the loose black pants and the white dress-shirt that he was wearing.  
  
It had taken everything he had not to throw his arms around Sanzo's body then and there, clinging to the other. Since Sanzo had passed away, Goku had been searching for what seemed like forever, trying to find his latest reincarnation. He'd known that it would happen, had known that he would find Sanzo some day, despite the many times he'd almost lost hope. Really, Goku had no idea how long he'd been alive, how long he'd travelled around. However, he did know that he'd become part of Sanzo's life again in twelve different lifetimes.   
  
Goku had not had an easy life, especially since he was stuck in the body of an adolescent. Other than his mind, no part of him had matured beyond the age of eighteen. In this time, it was hard to be a teenager and remain elusive. He had to make sure he was never wounded seriously so that he could avoid hospitals. If he was involved with the police for any reason, he had to be careful to avoid giving them his name. Everyone who was born in the last hundred or so years was somewhere on a computer, had some kind of record. Goku, however, had none and it was a dangerous situation to be in if someone found out.  
  
A few months ago, he'd almost been thrown into jail. However, he'd escaped from them and had managed to con his way onto an aeroplane. Having been alive for so long, after having learned so much, Goku found it easy enough to get around. Mostly, he just walked. It took longer, but it was the easiest way to go.  
  
"I finally found you," Goku whispered to himself, causing some of the students who overheard to look at him funny.  
  
He didn't care. After so long, he'd finally found Sanzo again. Despite the desperation in his heart, he knew he would have to move slowly. As in every relationship he'd had with Sanzo, Goku would have to work slowly to insert himself into the other's life. He would have to earn his trust, then his heart. Although he had no doubts that he would be able to do it, Goku hoped it wouldn't take as long as it had in other lifetimes.  
  
Five hundred and sixty five years was a long time to wait. Goku was determined to make sure not one more year went by before he was in the arms of the being he loved most.  
  
Once again.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Until the End of TimeUntil the End of Time   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Something was up with the new student. Sanzo couldn't put his finger on exactly   
what, but every moment he was with the other, something rubbed him the wrong   
way. He felt tense and on edge, as though there was something he should be doing   
or saying. The boy had been in his class for the last week, one of the very few   
who wasn't late or trying to skip out. He never carried any books with him, but   
was able to answer any question Sanzo threw at him.   
  
It had to be the eyes that made him edgy. No human should have eyes that old. Or   
that golden.   
  
It wasn't like there was anything else spectacular about the kid, besides how   
smart he seemed to be. He was short, almost a foot shorter than everyone else in   
the class. His clothing were the same run-of-the-mill clothing that everyone   
else in the school wore. His voice, besides being very similar to the voice   
which haunted Sanzo's dreams, was a slightly whiney tone that wasn't that   
different from any other person's.   
  
So that left the eyes. Eyes that he'd seen again and again in the night, looking   
up at him, sometimes shimmering with tears, sometimes filled with an excited   
light, sometimes soft with emotion. Eyes that spoke to him in ways that the   
voice could not. Spoke of candlelight and soft whispers, of excitement and   
battle.   
  
It was becoming too much. It felt as though his life had spun out of control,   
the only sure thing remaining being those golden eyes during the night and the   
day. He had to do something about it.   
  
"Hey, boy," he called to the other one day, just as the kid was about to leave   
the classroom. School was dismissed for the day.   
  
Golden eyes, looking at him again. This time, with curiousity.   
  
"Where are you heading?" Sanzo questioned.   
  
Goku looked away for a moment, seeming to hesitate. "Worksmith," he finally   
replied.   
  
Worksmith was a park in the area. Very dangerous to be in, if you didn't know   
how to fight well. Most of the kids avoided the area, because that was the area   
that Sha Gojyo, one of the most dangerous gangmembers in the area, claimed as   
his own.   
  
"Not like I really give a damn, but why there?" Sanzo questioned, lighting a   
cigarette and leaning back against his desk.   
  
The classroom was empty now, leaving the two of them alone. Suddenly, Sanzo   
couldn't stop the feeling of anxiousness that came over him. Not that he thought   
the kid was dangerous. He really couldn't explain the reason why, just that it   
happened and he couldn't push the anxiety away.   
  
"Sha Gojyo kind of took me in when I first ended up in this part of the city. I   
do some muscle work for him in exchange for food and shelter," Goku admitted,   
again not meeting his eyes.   
  
Sanzo tried to stop it, but the concern rose anyway. "You mean to beat people up   
when he asks you to," he stated.   
  
Goku seemed to know it wasn't as question. "As far as I'm concerned, if it gets   
me food, I'm not so bad off," he admitted. "I don't have a family, and I can't   
hold a job for very long. I've got a deal with Gojyo that works out for me."   
  
Nodding slowly, Sanzo took the last drag of his smoke and put it out on the edge   
of a student's desk. "If he ever turns on you, you talk to me. I'll put him   
right," he stated, speaking before he could stop himself.   
  
As golden eyes lit up with happiness, Sanzo mentally kicked himself. Not only   
could he get fired for getting involved with a student in any way, he had no   
real desire to act as the kid's so-called guardian angel. He didn't do   
'protecting'. What the hell was he doing, making such a stupid promise to this   
kid?   
  
"I'll remember that, thank you," Goku replied. He suddenly bit his lip and   
looked down at his feet, his body swaying slightly. Sanzo was preparing to catch   
him if he should fall over, when Goku finally looked back up. "Well, thanks   
again. Bye."   
  
"Whatever," Sanzo bit out at the kid's back as he left   
  
***   
  
Later that night, standing in the bathroom of his small apartment with his head   
dangling above the sink, Sanzo ran the conversation through his mind again. He'd   
hadly been able to stop thinking about it all day.   
  
He'd made a fool out of himself, even if Goku didn't realize it. Sanzo had spent   
his entire life alone. He had a stereotypical 'rich kid' childhood. His parents   
had no time for him, sticking him into boarding school after boarding school as   
they travelled the world. He'd been kicked out of each and every one for   
misconduct. Even his earliest memories were of seeing the housing staff more   
often than his parents.   
  
The news of their death hadn't change anything about him. He didn't even know   
them well enough after fifteen years to be able to mourn their deaths. A tragic   
accident, they'd said. An avalanche in the Rocky Mountains that had taken four   
lives along with their own. Sanzo could still remember how everyone had   
complimented him on being so strong to not cry during their funeral. The truth   
was, he might as well of been there for two complete strangers.   
  
After that, he'd been adopted by his brother's father. A man with a sick mind   
who thought that Sanzo would willingly bend to his perverse will. Three months   
after the adoption, Hiiroshi Genjo had been arrested for child molestion. At the   
same time, he had to be hospitalized for a broken arm, collarbone, and severely   
bruised family jewles.   
  
From there, Social Services had taken over. No foster family would adopt him   
with the beating of his uncle on his perminant record, and Sanzo didn't bother   
to make an effort to get to know the other boys at the orphanage. Instead, he   
focused on his studies, determined to do the best as he could to get himself on   
his own two feet.   
  
And he'd done well for himself, depsite his jadded view of the world. The only   
real problem that remained was the dreams.   
  
In the last four years, the dreams had changed. Always before, he'd been alone   
in them, travelling around as though looking for something. He could remember   
feeling emptiness, and if not that, then lonliness and pain.   
  
Then, suddenly, it was as though the dreams had a direction. All of them were   
focused around the mysterious person with golden eyes. As though, suddenly, this   
person had become the focus of his world.   
  
Sanzo splashed cold water onto his face before heading back into his sparse   
livingroom. He grabbed his beer from the coffee table, chugging back the last of   
it before heading toward his bedroom. It was as bare as the livingroom, having   
only a bed and a dresser. No pictures, no plants, no mess on the floor.   
  
Throwing himself on the old bed, Sanzo stared up at his ceiling. For a breif   
moment, he considered not going to sleep that night. It wouldn't the first time   
he'd forced himself to stay awake in order to avoid the dreams.   
  
However, in the end, common sense won out and Sanzo closed his eyes. Dreams or   
not, he had a busy day tomorrow and didn't want to spend the whole day dragging   
his ass around.   
  
Who knew, maybe his dreams would reveal more about his golden eyed problem. Both   
of them.   
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Until the End of Time  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, has he remembered yet?"  
  
Goku glared up at Gojyo, then went back to staring out the window. "Not yet," he answered dejectedly.  
  
A hand came to rest on his shoulder. "These things take time. I know that, after so long, it must seem like torture not to do something," Gojyo said quietly.  
  
Goku spun around, his eyes hard and shimmering with tears. "How can you know what it's like? Hakkai remembers what happened. You two can be happy together during this life time. What if Sanzo never remembers? What if I have to sit back and watch as he falls in love with someone else and leaves me alone for yet another hundred years?" he exclaimed.  
  
Sighing, the red head ruffled the youth's hair. "He'll fall in love with you for sure, weither he remembers or not," he stated.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Goku sighed, turning back to the window. "It was so hard to get him to fall in love with me the first time. The second and third times that he never remembered, he was so different that it was easy to get close to him. Now, he's almost exactly the same as the first time."   
  
The youth's eyes became wistful. "You should see him. His hair is a bit longer, but he's exactly the same as he was back then. He even carries himself the same way. It's all I can do not to lose it in front of everyone when he turns those eyes on me. I melt inside every time he says my name."  
  
"Only you, kid, I swear," Gojyo said, making a face. "If he's the same as he was back then, I'm sure he's just as big of a pain in the ass."  
  
Goku grinned, and couldn't help but nod. "He is. You should see him teach. He broke three metre sticks by hitting kids over the head just this week. I should really buy him a paper fan, ne?" he commented.  
  
Gojyo threw back his head and laughed, his long red hair gleaming in the moonlight that spilled in through the window. "In this life, he'd probably think you're missing a few screws," he joked.  
  
Feeling a little cheered up, Goku got to his feet and smiled, fixing his hair once again so that it covered his diadem. "Is there anything you need my help with before I head to bed?" he asked. He, Gojyo, Hakkai, and a few chosen members of Gojyo's gang were residing in an large, abandoned house in the middle of the park. Goku's bedroom was upstairs, along with three other people, while Gojyo and Hakkai shared the main room downstairs. There wasn't any furnature besides a few beat up beds and chairs, and a radio someone had stolen resting in the livingroom, but it was good enough. There were five members of the gang who guarded the house at night, and another five who guarded during the day. It was a safe haven for anyone in the group to come to when they were injured or ill.  
  
Gojyo frowned a little, causing Goku to pause. "Well, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about, but you've been so upset about Sanzo that I didn't want to meantion it," he admitted.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked, curious.  
  
"Akari has been pressing for a turf war. He wants the north end of the park," Gojyo stated.  
  
Goku grimaced. Akari was their biggest trouble lately. He had the largest gang in the area, besides Gojyo's own, and was a real bastard. Three weeks ago, five members of his group had ganged up on two of Gojyo's had and nearly killed them. As a warning, they'd found out, of what would happen to Gojyo if he didn't watch his back outside of his area.  
  
A turf war would place the entirety of the two gangs against each other in a street fight. Basically, the two teams would beat each other senseless until one side surrendered to the other. Gojyo had been in a few of them before, but the other team usually consisted of so few members that they quickly won. However, Akari had almost as many people as Gojyo did and they were known to fight dirty. Just two months ago, a few of Akari's members had been arrested by the police after shooting and killing five members of a rival gang.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Goku questioned.  
  
Gojyo sighed and shook his head. "Really, I've got no choice. I was told that if I haven't responded to his threat within a week, he's going to start the fight all on his own. An unplanned fight would be even worse. I wouldn't have any idea of where to expect them from," he said.  
  
Goku worried his lower lip. "I could always take him out for you. It shouldn't be too hard for me to get in there and take him down," he offered.  
  
Gojyo grinned and shook his head. "Thanks, but that would probably make the situation even worse. If word got out about your fighting skill, never mind the fact that you're a demon, then we'd be in real trouble. The main reason I've managed to maintain my power in the area is because I'm hard but fair. The other gangs would feel immediately threatened should they hear word of a person in my ranks who can take out Akari and his group," he reasoned.  
  
Goku nodded, letting the staff vanish once again. "I see what you mean. Tell you what, I'll sleep on it and let you know if I come up with something," he suggested.  
  
Nodding, Gojyo made his way toward the door as well. "I'll head to bed as well, then, and try to think of something tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight," Goku called, making his way up the stairway.  
  
"Goodnight. Oh, and have fun in school tomorrow," Gojyo called teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up," Goku growled good-naturedly, grinning as he made his way to his room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Until The End of Time  
Chapter 5  
  
Sanzo took a lazy drag of his cigarette, glancing up at the clock. He still had a few moments before class would start. Not like he was worried about finishing his cigarette on time. Half the kids in class attempted to smoke at one point or another during the day. He'd let them, if it wasn't for the fact there was only one ashtray and he would have to clean up the mess at the end of the day.  
  
He was surprised when the door opened. No one ever came early to his class. Of course, he wasn't surprised when he saw Goku standing there, his books in hand and a pen in his mouth as his other hand fought to pull his jacket back over his shoulder.  
  
Despite the fact he'd fallen asleep quicly when he'd gone to bed, Sanzo had woken several times during the night. In fact, he'd spent more of the night awake than he had sleeping. Strangely, he hadn't had any dreams during the short duration of his sleep.   
  
Probably because his waking hours were already filled with thoughts of a certain golden-eyed person. Sanzo had no idea why Goku had gotten so much under his skin in such a short time. There was just something about him that Sanzo couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Perhaps his concience was coming into play, for the first time in years. As unlikely as it seemed, that was the only reason he could come up with. Of the reasons that he would accept anyway.   
  
"Hi Sanzo!" Goku said. He was the only one who refused to call him by his last name, no matter how often Sanzo corrected him.  
  
"No one ever comes early to class in this area. What do you want?" Sanzo asked after taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Goku seemed to faulter for a bit, then he grinned and shrugged. "I just wanted to see you, I guess," he replied.  
  
Sanzo's brow arched and he snorted at the answer. He didn't want to admit how much the answer had pleased him. It was stupid!   
  
"Are you staying with Gojyo?" Sanzo found himself asking reluncantly.   
  
Goku threw his books down on one of the battered desks before leaning against the edge of it. Sanzo had to force himself not to trace the edges of the other's slender build, shown off to a definate advantage at the moment.   
  
"Yeah, I stay with him. He's a great friend," Goku replied, not seeming to notice his distraction.  
  
Sanzo finally forced his eyes shut and he leaned his head back. Okay, he couldn't deny it any longer. He knew exactly why that little shit had gotten under his skin so easily. Despite having never felt an attraction to men before, he was quickly becoming almost obsessed over the kid. It was certainly not something he'd expected to happen when he'd first laid eyes on Goku. Sure, there had been a very mild 'Whoa...', but that had been all.   
  
At first.  
  
"In a safe location?" he found himself asking, again without wanting to.  
  
There was a long stretch of silence, and Sanzo found himself looking at the other. Goku was staring down at the desk with a solemn expression. "Safe enough for me," Goku finally answered.  
  
The bell rang, saving Sanzo from having to reply. Goku took his seat and the class slowly filled. Sanzo put out his smoke before standing, writing the lesson plan that he would be starting onto the board.  
  
However, he was distracted during the entire day. No matter how hard he tried, Goku refused to be ignored. Every time he turned away from the black board, golden eyes were on him. Every movement he made, golden eyes watched him.   
  
His own mind was even worse. After he'd finally admitted to himself that he found the kid attractive, and perhaps a little interesting, it refused to let him forget it once again. It didn't help that Goku appeared to be a genius, answering all of the questions that Sanzo asked the class. Hearing that voice again and again, seeing the way Goku's eyes shone every time he got the answer correct, it was enough to nearly drive Sanzo insane.  
  
It seemed like forever before the day finally ended.  
  
As the kids flew out of the classroom, Sanzo collapsed into his seat. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. He needed a break.  
  
Someone stopped in front of his desk, and Sanzo didn't have to look up in order to know who it was. It figured that the one thing he needed a break from was the one thing presently refusing to go.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sanzo asked with a cold voice.  
  
"I... well..." Goku stammered, shifting from one foot to another. "I earned myself some money the other day. And I was wondering... um... if maybe you would like to get an after school snack with me or something."  
  
Sanzo looked up at the youth, surprised. It was the first time Sanzo had ever been asked out, and he had to admit that when he'd pictured his first date, it hadn't been with an eightteen year old kid. His previous griping about the kid was forgotten. He was tempted, very much so, to accept the invitation. He hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch, so his stomach had been complaining for the last hour, pinching his spine.  
  
"You honestly want me to go with you?" Sanzo questioned. There were plenty of girls in the class who were fighting for Goku's attention. What would the kid want with a burnt out twenty-five year old school teacher?  
  
Goku looked down, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "If you don't want to, I completely understand. I mean, I've always been a pain in the ass as far as you're concerned. But if you did want to, I'd really like you to come," he said.  
  
It was a strange thing to say. 'Pain in the ass as far as you're concerned.' However, Sanzo discarded it as nervousness. As Goku continued to fidget, Sanzo weighed out the pro's and con's of agreeing.   
  
In the end, he couldn't deny that he wanted to go. As much as the kid agrivated his thoughts, Sanzo wanted to be with him. It was as simple as that. And he usually did whatever he wanted to. Even if it meant giving the kid the wrong impression, for he wasn't going to go any further than this one date, he didn't want to pass up the opportunity. 


	6. Chapter 6

Until the End of Time  
Chapter 6  
  
Goku was quiet as he snuggled himself into Sanzo's car seat. The outside of the vehicle might not of been much to look at, but the inside was as comfortable as they come. He stretched out his legs, grinning over at the older man as they made their way toward the nicer side of town. Goku would stick out like a sore thumb over there, but he wasn't about to protest.  
  
Sanzo would fit right in with the better side of town, Goku realized. His clothing was nice, a business suit that was tailored to fit his body well. His car was pretty average for most people, maybe just a little more beaten up. He looked clean and well taken care of. Even his nails were grown to an even length.   
  
Unlike Goku, who was scruffy after not having a bath for three days and always wore the same set of clothing. He had other outfits hidden away in a bag at Gojyo's, but this was the only one that allowed him to blend in with the people at school and in the gang.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked.  
  
"I haven't eaten all day. I'm taking us to a resturaunt, so we can get a full meal," Sanzo stated.  
  
Goku brightened at the thought. Although his appitite wasn't as bad as it was when he'd first known Sanzo, he still enjoyed eating big meals. He hadn't been able to do that very often, since it was difficult to find enough money.   
  
At the thought, Goku frowned. "I was thinking fast food. I don't really have a whole lot of money," he admitted.  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "I'll pay," he announced. His tone said that there was to be no arguing about it.  
  
Still, Goku had never been one to listen to tones. "But I said I would pay," he exclaimed, feeling guilty.   
  
Sanzo glared at him, and Goku snapped his mouth shut. "I said I'm going to pay this time. I need a real meal. You can pay next time," he stated.  
  
Something inside of Goku began to glow happily. "Next time?" he echoed, liking the sound of that.   
  
He hadn't thought that it would be so easy to get Sanzo to come with him. He had done all that he could to gain the other's attention. The other reason why he'd chosen this outfit was because it looked good on him. He had to admit that he'd purposely posed himself a few times, trying to get Sanzo to notice his light build. At the same time, he'd been doing all he could to prove that he wasn't the idiot that he'd been to begin with. He'd learned a lot, having lived for so long. He wanted Sanzo to like him because he was smart too!  
  
Obviously, it was all paying off. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. He still couldn't believe that he was here! Already, he was on his first date with Sanzo. He hadn't been able to hope that things would work out this quickly. Maybe there was something going on that he didn't know about?  
  
Either way, he wasn't going to think about it too much. For now, he was just going to continue what he was doing. If it was working, why not?  
  
"If there is a next time," Sanzo said, bursting his bubble.  
  
***  
  
To Goku's relief, the resturaunt that Sanzo brought them to wasn't a fancy one, but one of those small family diners that usually had five patrons at the most. It was tucked away behind a huge mall, the parking lot full of cars although the resturaunt itself was empty besides two people and the staff.  
  
"It's not much to look at, but the food is good," Sanzo stated as they walked in.  
  
Goku shook his head, recalling some of the unsavoury places he'd been forced to eat. This wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst either. "How did you find this place?" he asked as they slid into a stall.  
  
Sanzo shrugged. "Last year, I was wandering around late at night trying to find a place to eat that was still open. Specifically, an American resturaunt. After spending so much time in America, I got used to the food. Japanese food is much more healthier, but I still missed hamburgers. This place is a 24 hour resturaunt. Since it was the first one I found, I came here. They had the best American food that I've ever eaten while in Japan," he replied.   
  
Goku nodded, not meantioning his own similar experience in China. He's spent about 400 years travelling America in search of Sanzo. He'd even found one of the reincarnations while there, but Sanzo had been seventy-three and dying by the time Goku had found him. Anyway, he had found the same thing with American food. It was fattening, but tasted good. It was hard to find good American food in the Asian countries. Still, he had found one resturaunt during his time in China. It was actually similar to this one, now that he thought about it.  
  
Breaking from his thoughts when the waitress arrived, Goku ordered a delux hamburger and fries, with a soft drink. Sanzo ordered a double cheese burger with fries, with a coffee. With a cheerful smile, the young girl let her gaze linger on Goku for a short moment before bouncing away from the table.  
  
"Are you used to that?" Sanzo questioned.  
  
Goku tilted his head curiously. "Used to what?" he asked.  
  
"The way girls behave around you. I've seen it in class too. They're constantly trying to get your attention. You were asked out three times today," Sanzo replied.  
  
Goku laughed, shaking his head. "I am nice to them, but I always refuse. They haven't seemed to figure that out yet though. Actually, I have gotten used to in the last little while. Still, I don't see what they are so attracted to. I'm just an ordinary person," Goku replied. A little white lie, but a harmless one. He was ordinary, as far as looks were concerned.  
  
Sanzo looked like he was going to say something, then changed his mind. An uncomforable silence fell upon them for a moment. Finally, Goku cleared his throat. "Well, what about you? The girls in class are constantly talking about how attractive you are," he stated.  
  
The other man blinked at him, a disbelieving expression on his face. "I've never dated before," he admitted, then immediately looked like he regretted it.  
  
Again, Goku was unable to stop the hope from flooding into his heart. "You mean you've never dated a boy before, right?" he said, uncertain why he needed the clarification.  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "No, I mean I've never dated before. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it," he stated.  
  
Goku couldn't help the wide smile that stretched along his face. "I'm glad you made an exception this time," he said quietly.  
  
Sanzo stared at him for a long moment. "So am I," he finally replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to update!! ^_^ Finally, here are the next chapters that I've written.  
  
To Hiei's_Koibito:  
  
1. I'm sorry. I went through the chapters twice and couldn't find what scene you were talking about! ^^;; Gomen!!  
  
2. Molested. He beat the sh*t out of the guy before it could go farther than that, *grin*  
  
3. Hai hai, the Akari character is important in the story, as is the turf-war threat. ^_^ It's just not a factor at the moment.  
  
Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sanzo unlocked the door to his apartment, then opened the door wide. He watched as Goku slowly made his way inside, his head twisting around to take in the sparse interior. "I'm not surprised," Goku commented, throwing a grin over his shoulder at the taller man. "Clean and uncluttered. Not anything like my own room."  
  
Sanzo nodded. He could imagine Goku's room to look like a torniado had gone through it. "Do you want beer?" he questioned, making his way to the small kitchen.  
  
Unwilling to let the evening end after supper, Sanzo had invited Goku to his apartment for drinks. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually enjoyed the company of another. Although Goku didn't seem to ever stop talking, Sanzo had always been the type that preffered listening. He was careful to keep his interest from showing, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to part company with the student.   
  
"Beer is good," Goku replied, heading toward the couch. Sanzo grimaced when he picked up the book on the coffee table. He hadn't wanted anyone to know of his secret passion for poetry. That particular book was filled with romantic poems that he'd bought just last week.  
  
"And in your eyes, I see the future," Goku read out loud, having opened the book to a random page.  
  
Sanzo called out then threw a beer at him before making his way to the other's side. "It's for a school assignment," he said.  
  
Goku smiled, his eyes shimmering. "We aren't learning poetry," he pointed out.  
  
"Shut up," Sanzo growled, snatching the book.  
  
"My favorite one is on page sixty two," Goku suddenly announced.  
  
Sanzo paused, staring at the other. He hadn't thought that Goku enjoyed poetry, or that he might of read the same book.  
  
Golden eyes shifted away, looking almost sad.  
  
"Like steel flints,   
  
your eyes watch me  
  
Stripping away the layers  
  
Until my soul is bared  
  
Something within you  
  
is kept away from me  
  
But I enjure the pain and scrapes  
  
because I know your love  
  
Your are ice and fire to my touch  
  
I do not know  
  
what the difference could be  
  
So press your lips against mine  
  
And show me"  
  
Sanzo opened to the appropriate page as Goku spoke, his eyes tracing over the words printed there. Something flickered in the back of his mind, but it was gone before he could figure out what it was.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful. The ultimate love, I think," Goku commented.  
  
"This book has poetry from over five hundred years ago. What would you know about how the person felt?" Sanzo asked.  
  
Goku smiled softly, a strange expression in his eyes. "I can't really explain. I just feel like I knew him," he replied.  
  
Throwing the book down on the table, and trying to ignore the unsettled feeling in his mind, Sanzo opened his beer and gulped half of it back immediately. He fell down onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Goku sat next to him, so that their thighs were brushing lightly. "Did I say something to upset you?" the youth asked.  
  
Sanzo shifted his gaze over to the other. "No," he replied shortly.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them as each sipped their drink. It was probably an uncomfortable silence, but Sanzo couldn't think of anything to talk about. Really, he preffered the quiet. It just seemed unusual, when his company was someone who hadn't stopped talking all night until this moment.  
  
"Do you ever have strange dreams?"  
  
The question jerked Sanzo into a sitting position. He felt something run through his body, making him tremble. Quickly, he turned and studied Goku's face. The youth looked surprised, perhaps even a little guilty, but mostly hopeful.   
  
Grabbing Goku's shoulder, Sanzo shook him a little. "How do you know about that?" he demanded. 


	8. Chapter 8

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Realizing that he'd said too much, Goku scrambled for something to say in the way of an explination. Some of Sanzo's past reincarnations had dreams of different lives. He had been unable to help but ask the question. Sitting next to each other like this, it was all he could do not to wrap his arms around the other. The poem had topped it off. Makoto Hanajima had been the last Sanzo that he'd found, a poetry writer in southern Japan. For fun, Goku had written a poem for him, and Makoto had gotten it published. It had been something very special between the two of them.  
  
"I have strange dreams sometimes," Goku finally stammered.  
  
Sanzo released him, his eyebrow raised.   
  
Turning away so that Sanzo wouldn't be able to see the lie in his eyes, Goku looked over at the blank television. He could use this to his advantage, he knew, in order to stimulate Sanzo's memory. However, he would have to be very careful not to say too much too soon, otherwise Sanzo might think he was crazy and send him away perminantly.  
  
"It's strange. At night, it is like I live an entirely different life. I don't remember very much when I wake up, just a few things. Yet, the dreams remain so real to me that I can never stop thinking about them. The vast years of lonliness, of having noone and nothing. Then, suddenly, joy like I had never imagined. A stranger that somehow fulfilled me in a way that I'd never imagined. I dream of this person, of undying love and loyalty, yet I can never remember more than a whisper."  
  
Goku could feel Sanzo staring at him. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn, and fought the urge to just tell Sanzo everything. It was so difficult to keep his mouth shut that he almost felt tears come to his eyes. Silence stretched between them, a heavy weight on his shoulders. A sense of dispair washed over Goku. What if Sanzo never remembered? What if the situation would force Goku to live so close but to never have him? It would be a fate worse than death.  
  
"I think you should go," Sanzo said quietly, finally breaking the quiet between them.  
  
Goku jerked his head up, feeling the tears come for real. It was as though his worst fear was coming true. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed onto Sanzo's arm. "Please don't make me go. I don't want to be alone anymore," he pleaded, his mind retracing the years and years it had taken to find Sanzo again.   
  
He buried his face into Sanzo's shoulder, forcing his tears back. He had hardly ever cried, at any point in his life, and didn't want to now. However, his emotions had been on a wild up-and-down lately and refused to be snubbed. The pain and lonliness he'd carried for so long spilled out, and he could only cling to Sanzo and cry.  
  
It seemed like forever before he felt something stroke his hair. Choking back a sob, Goku forced himself to look up at Sanzo. The other's expression was blank, but his fingers continued to twine with Goku's hair. A gesture trying to comfort, Goku realized. And he did feel comforted. His crying subsided and he let go of Sanzo's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Goku said, embarrassed. He spied a tissue box on the side table and quickly wiped his sniffling nose. "I didn't mean to act like that. I just... I feel like I've found someone special in you. And I've been alone for so long that I just lost my senses for a moment."  
  
"You can stay here," Sanzo said.  
  
"I really didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."  
  
Goku's mouth snapped shut when Sanzo's words sank into his head. He turned wide eyes to his companion, unable to think of something to say.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea," Sanzo added, scowling. "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
Goku had to remind himself to breathe. It wasn't a declaration of love, but he was certainly getting closer! All it once, it was like every sadness in his body and mind was gone, replaced by a happiness he had never felt before. He felt his hope return. One day, Sanzo would remember, and they would have an entire lifetime to be together.  
  
tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sanzo rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. The red numbers of his digital clock peirced a sharp 2:34 AM. Not long after their conversation, he'd retrieved some extra pillows and a thin blanket and had left Goku to settle himself onto the couch. Although Sanzo had gone to his own bed only moments afterward, he'd been unable to get even a moment of sleep.  
  
He was worried, he finally admitted to himself. More worried than he should be over a student, no matter how attractive he was. The kid was living on the streets, was part of a netorious street gang. Sanzo knew the rumors of Sha Gojyo, he'd recruited half of Sanzo students into his group. He controlled almost half of the district.  
  
But there were fights. Many fights, violent fights. Fights that Sanzo had to force himself to admit that he didn't want Goku to have any part in. He was just a kid and, despite the age in his eyes, was young and innocent. Yes, he had shrugged off the danger in their conversations as though it were nothing, but that's what any guy would do when you question them about their saftey. He did have muscle, and probably was a good fighter, but muscle was nothing when face to face with a knife or gun.  
  
Yet, what could he do but what he had done? If he didn't let Goku stay here, he would have to return to Sha Gojyo. That, at least, would be far safer than being alone on the street, but not by much. The protective instinct that had sprouted out of seemingly nowhere had forced Sanzo to take some kind of action. Truthfully, this was all he could of done.  
  
There was something else as well, Sanzo told himself. Something that Goku had said that had made, what he thought was an ice heart, lurch with feeling. He didn't want to be alone. There was something about those words that had spiraled sadness through him, had made his breath stop for a bare moment. And in that second, for the first time, Sanzo realized how alone he was as well. Realized how much he didn't want to be, how much he wanted someone there. Speaking or not, touching or not, just to have someone THERE.  
  
His fist clenching, Sanzo slammed it down onto the matress beside him. What the hell was going on? It was like he didn't know himself any longer, as though his entire life had twisted around. He'd been happy being a cold bastard, happy with being alone so that no one could bother him. He'd been happy when the dreams were just dreams, a strange fantasy world with warm eyes that weren't supposed to exist!  
  
Then this kid had appeared out of nowhere. And Sanzo was forced to realize that he wasn't contented with his life. In fact, he was the complete opposite. The fact that he'd actually gone on a date with Goku was evidence enough, never mind the fact that the kid was presently sleeping in his living room.  
  
With a weary shake of his head, Sanzo got to his feet and walked over to his door, slipping it open and leaning against the jam. Goku was sound asleep, snoring rather noisily, his body spralwed half off of the ratty couch, his pillows gone and his blanket mostly on the floor. He'd taken off his shirt, and his bronze skin seemed to shine in the moonlight. Long chestnut hair, always slightly wild, fell down across his shoulders and chest.  
  
A glimmer of gold caught his eye, and Sanzo frowned, his brow furrowing. He moved closer, taking in the bottom edge of some kind of headband that was mostly hidden by the long strands of hair. Leaning forward, Sanzo lightly brushed the hair out of the way and his confusion rose. A headband made with gold, clamped tightly around Goku's forehead. There were many cracks along the edges, as though it had been broken several times then pasted back together.   
  
Obviously, Goku used his hairstyle to keep it completely hidden from view. As for the reason why, Sanzo couldn't even begin to fathom. It, like many things about the youth, held him captivated. He touched his finger tips to it and a strange surge of energy ran through his hand, down his spine, leaving a warm tingle behind it.   
  
Sanzo knew it was something important, something powerful. He didn't understand, yet his mind was certain of it. His breath was coming in shudders as he felt something inside of him slip. A clear image appeared, one of Goku... yet not Goku. It was his body, his long hair and golden eyes. But the eyes were slitted, they held a malice like that of which Sanzo had never seen before. His clothing was strange, shawls and robes, a gleaming crimson staff clenched in his clawed hands. A sensation crashed into Sanzo, his breath leaving him, fear, respect, arrousal.  
  
Jerking his hand away, Sanzo placed it tightly against his forehead. The image did not disappear. He'd seen this person before, he knew it! But nothing was making sense. How....  
  
Spinning on his heel, Sanzo nearly stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refridgerator and gulping it back quickly. He was unsettled in a way that he'd never been before, as though the entire world was twisting and he was loosing his footing on the ground that had always held him up before.   
  
Who was this person? Just who the hell was Son Goku?!  
  
To be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Gojyo threw his arm around Goku's shoulders, rubbing his knuckles against the top of the youth's head. "So, you spent the night at his house, huh? Did anything special happen?" he teased with a wide grin and a wink.   
  
Scowling, Goku pulled away and continued to stare out of his bedroom window at nothing in particular. Gojyo frowned, withdrawing his arm and shifting so that he was sitting across the bed from the other. "What's up?" he asked, a little surprised. His recovered memories held very little of a downcast Goku. Even this older, more serious version still had that enthusiastic spark that was presently missing.  
  
"I don't know what happened. The day went fine, considering, and I spent the night on the couch. The next morning, he told me that it would probably be best that I left. Other than that, I couldn't get more than a few words out of him before I was forced to leave," Goku sighed, his gaze turning to the clenched hands in his lap.  
  
"Well, it is Sanzo that we're talking about. Maybe he's worried about feeling too much for you. I mean, if they guy actually let you into his home and let you sleep on his couch, it's obvious he feels something for you. He's never gone out of his way for anyone," Gojyo pointed out.  
  
Goku gave him an insulted look. "He does care about other people! He's just not as quick to show it," he defended, and Gojyo resisted the urge to smile. It was true, although it took a hell of a lot to see it in the reborn monk.  
  
"Still, he's always made certain he didn't care too much," Gojyo was forced to reply.  
  
Goku's eyes shifted away. "You don't know anything," he almost whispered.  
  
Gojyo closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Goku's affection was obvious, and the shift in their relationship had been subtle but noticable. However, a part of Gojyo had always wondered if Sanzo had really cared for Goku. Gojyo, above all others, knew what it was like to dip into physical pleasure while leaving his true emotions locked away. That was, until Hakkai, of course.   
  
He cared for Goku, like a younger brother that he loved to tease, but would protect to the death. The same went for Sanzo. He wanted the two of them to be happy together, as he'd known they were way back then, when they'd tried hopelessly to keep it a secret.  
  
The door whispered open and Gojyo looked up to see Hakkai standing there, a tempting figure in tight leather pants and a sheer dress shirt. Unlike Gojyo, Hakkai hadn't remembered his previous life from the begining of this new one. When the crimson haired youth had met the other, 'Masaki' had been an aspiring artist. One who's talent had still gone unnoticed, and so he was struggling to pay bills and make ends meet. Plagued by memories of a love he'd never quite understood, Gojyo had found he had no choice but to invite the other man under his wing. He provided Hakkai with a home and food, giving the young man the break he needed to spend his money on his talent.   
  
It had only taken a few months for them to become lovers. A few months after that remarkable day, Hakkai finally remembered. Their spirits were too strong, their souls too connected to that all around them for such strong memories to remain unknown.   
  
Goku might think that he didn't understand. Then again, Gojyo had never told him or anyone else how much Hakkai actually meant to him. And how heartwrenching it had been to wait and wait for the other to remember who he truely was. Even to Hakkai himself, Gojyo had never been able to voice the words to describe what he felt in his heart for the other man.   
  
"I don't know why Sanzo does anything. You are the only one who really knows him. Don't look back for even one second. It may be a rough ride. But once he knows what you mean to him, whether he remembers being Genjo Sanzo or not, you two will have a lifetime to be happy together."  
  
***  
  
Goku gave a sad smile as he caught the kiss Gojyo and Hakkai shared just before the door slipped shut behind them. However, the smile died as he recalled the words that the other had spoken.   
  
Perhaps they had meant to comfort him, but that wasn't the effect they had. It had only served to remind Goku, yet again, that one day Sanzo would pass on. And he would have to search again.  
  
to be continued  
  
Hiyo from Aqua  
  
I'm desperately looking for a beta reader for my fics and my orginal works! If anyone is interested, please email me at aqua95@hotmail.com! Thanks ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You would totally not believe it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kinoto told me that her man had a meeting with Akari. He said that Akari's pressen for a war between him and Gojyo."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Totally serious."  
  
"It'd be a damn world war!"  
  
"Shh. Shut up, do you want the whold fucking world to know?"  
  
"Akari'd get his ass kicked. Don't he know better? They both got almost the same amount of followers, but Akari's gang ain't exactly known for their loyalty."  
  
"Maybe not, but he's the one with the weapons. You know as much as I do about it. Gojyo won't let his people carry any heat."  
  
"He used to. When Masato was part a that, Gojyo'd let 'em."  
  
"Don't matter. The point is, this whole area'll be dangerous. You gotta pick a side, or you'll get caught in the crossfire."  
  
"I ain't getting caught in no gang war. You'd be best not to too. You get involved with either group, and your chances of getting killed will increase tenfold."  
  
The bell rang and the conversation ended, the two girls getting to their feet as they pulled their books together before leaving the classroom.  
  
Sanzo frowned, not looking up from the papers he was marking. The last half of the final class he'd decided to make a study time. Of course, it always ended up being a chance for the students to talk. The two girls had been across from Sanzo's desk and, although they'd probably thought they were being quiet enough, Sanzo had heard every word. Along with several other students, who had listened with a startling intensity. Obviously, this was something to keep his ears opened about. For so many students to be concerned about it, it had to be something big.  
  
Glancing up at a certain someone's empty desk, Sanzo frowned. He recalled his conversation with Goku, the first one they'd had beyond the introduction of their first meeting. Goku had meantioned that he was part of Gojyo's group. Then he must know about the upcoming war.   
  
Whether it was hearsay or not at the moment, Sanzo knew it would come to be. If everyone was talking about it, even those not involved, then it would happen. The friction between the two groups was too much for their fight to end without coming to fists.  
  
Would Goku be involved? He looked like he could handle himself, but Sanzo couldn't deny the worry that tugged at him. If Goku were to fight, he could be injured. No matter how good of a fighter someone is, they could never be more powerful than a single, well aimed bullet.   
  
For a horrifying moment, visions of the other being wounded danced in front of his eyes. A group against a group and Goku caught in the moment fighting well but then there's a gun and suddenly nothing is sacred and nothing is safe and the brunette would be taken away.  
  
The pencil in Sanzo's hand suddenly snapped, and he jerked out of the strange trance his mind had been caught in. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding onto his pencil still, much less clenching it so tightly. Staring at the broken wood, the blond forced himself to take a deep breath.   
  
'Think about the tests in front of you,' he told himself. 'Think about what you're going to have for supper, how you're going to get out of chaperoning the dance coming up in a few weeks. Think about the new book you're reading, about that CD you bought a few days ago. Think about anything but him!'  
  
But it was impossible, and it always would be.   
  
Sanzo groaned and put a hand to his face. All of the mystery, beauty, danger, kindness and anger, it didn't matter. Dreams didn't matter. Not in Goku and not in himself. It couldn't be denied that he'd found something. Something special and precious, and he didn't want to lose it. All that he'd built during his life had come crashing down within only a few weeks. The being that had haunted his nights was no longer unknown. It was Goku's face and Goku's body, always there, always warm, always loving.  
  
Was that what was being offered to him? Could he really have something like that? His defences tried to deny it, attempted to set things back the way they always had been, but he couldn't allow it to happen. Even if he wanted to, it was too late. He had been pulled into Goku's life force by something he didn't understand, and he needed to be near, needed to see those eyes and smell that scent and... maybe, someday, taste the lips that teased him without trying.  
  
He had to know, had to place all the pieces together. He felt as though his entire self being had been stripped away, leaving him vulnerable and shaken. There was so many things unanswered, so many feelings he didn't know and thoughts that he didn't understand.  
  
Except for one. There was no way in hell he was just going to sit here when there was a chance that some stupid gang war could take Goku away from him perminantely.  
  
Leaving the tests and lesson plans behind along with his insecurity and fear, Sanzo was out of the school within only a few moments and on his way to Worksmith.  
  
to be continued....  
  
Author Note: I once again have lost my internet. ^^; Hopefully people can be patient for me. My friend Ebony will let me use her compie when I visit her, so I will be updating! I'll keep writing for everyone, so I can update every chance I get. ^_^ Thank you!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Hey, Goku!"  
  
Goku looked up from the wound he was disinfecting. "Yeah?"  
  
Makoto motioned over his shoulder. "There's been some blond guy walking around the area, looking for you. He says his name is Genjo Sanzo, and that you know him."  
  
The youth sucked in a deep breath, then let it go slowly. "Did you bring him here?"  
  
"Of course not!" Makoto replied, looking at him like he was a moron. "But I told him to wait at the cafe on third. You know who this guy is?"  
  
Goku nodded, but didn't elaborate. He didn't tell the others much about himself, trusting that Gojyo would tell them all they needed to know and wouldn't contradict their leader. There was too big of a chance that his secret would be discovered, something that had happened once long ago and had nearly cost him his life.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I finish this," he replied, knowing that he couldn't just leave the injured girl he was presently looking after, despite the desire he had rush to the other. There were no other people available at the moment that could properly treat injuries.  
  
Forcing himself not to rush, Goku finished disinfecting, medicating, and dressing Miya's wound before calling another to get her some food and clean clothes. She would make member one hundred and seventy four in Gojyo's following. She was the younger sister of another member, who had come under attack by another gang when she'd told them who she was looking for. Goku didn't need to be told what gang it was, and his jaw clenched at the thought.   
  
Third was a twenty minute walk away, and Goku had a lot to fill his thoughts along the way. Gojyo kept him up to date on what was going on in the group. He knew what Akari was up to, and what he wanted. They wanted to avoid a war at all costs, but Gojyo had told him that it was probably in vain. They had to do something about all of the trouble Akari was causing. Akari had his people attacking Gojyo's every chance that they had, especially along the boundaries of their territory. It seemed as though, if they didn't make a strong retaliation, the attacks would continue until all of Gojyo's followered were dead.  
  
Goku forced the thoughts away as he entered the cafe, not wanting Sanzo to see the worry on his face. Sanzo had actually come looking for him, and that alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He knew something was changing in the other, that Sanzo was warming to him slowly, but this was the first sign of real feeling.  
  
"You have quite the security system protecting you," Sanzo commented as a greeting.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It seems that most of Gojyo's people like to lie and say they don't know you. It seemed like I hadn't found anyone who had heard of you. Suddenly, someone tells me to go here and wait. Then I'm told that I've been 'approved'."  
  
Goku smiled and shrugged. "Gojyo wants to make certain I'm safe."  
  
"I understand how he feels," Sanzo replied, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
Goku stopped for a moment, sitting in his seat like a confounded child. "I... what do you mean?"  
  
Sanzo reached forward and took hold of his shirt, pulling him forward so that Goku could feel Sanzo's breath against his ear. "I don't know who or what you really are. I find myself constantly confused and feeling as though you're turning my life upside down so that I can't even recognize myself anymore. I know that you're the one in the dreams I've had since a child, and there is so much I don't understand. But I do know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I do not want you to be hurt."  
  
"You know about it, then," Goku breathed, his mind spiraling with Sanzo's words.  
  
"I know about it. And I know you're caught in the middle, despite the fact you've been trying to hide it from me. Even if I spend the rest of my life never knowing a thing about you, I will not spend it knowing that I did nothing to stop you from being hurt."  
  
Goku took a shuddering breath and pulled away, Sanzo letting him go without resistance. Closing his eyes, Goku felt tears coming up on him. "I want to tell you everything. I don't there to be any secrets between us. But you can't understand it yet. Just as you won't be able to understand why I can't turn my back on Gojyo," he said quietly.  
  
"You mean you're going to participate, if there is a war?"  
  
"I have to," Goku replied.  
  
"What if you get hurt?" Sanzo asked, his voice turning angry now.  
  
"I'm going to do my best not to."  
  
"I can't sit back and let you get yourself killed!"  
  
"Gojyo is like a brother to me. He needs me to be there, and I can't turn my back on him for any reason."  
  
"Do you understand the danger?  
  
"Do you? I've been in fights before, and I can hold my own. Sanzo, I have to be there and help Gojyo."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"I won't lose you again."   
  
And Goku's eyes sprang open in shock when Sanzo grabbed him, nearly yanking him across the table, and pressed their lips together. 


	13. Chapter 13

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I won't lose you again!  
  
Again....  
  
Again?  
  
Sanzo clenched his teeth and grabbed a handful of his hair, bending down over his kitchen table. He knew it wasn't possible, but his brain seemed to hurt from all of the confusing images and... could they really be memories assaulting him?  
  
During their fight, a feeling overcame him that was more powerful than any one he'd ever felt before.  
  
Loss.   
  
The feeling of losing him over and over, the anguish his heart went through every single time, knowing that there was nothing he could to do to stop the cycle they were locked in. And he couldn't let it happen again!  
  
The problem was that he didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from. He had only me Goku a few months ago. These emotions that had taken hold didn't make sense. When had they met before? How had they been seperated? As far back as he could remember of his life, Sanzo had never met someone even remotely like Goku besides in his own dreams.  
  
His dreams.   
  
Sanzo let his hair go and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. Before meeting Goku in person, he hadn't given much thought to the dreams. He knew that themes often continued in dreams, and had always told himself they were nothing but subconcious images that came in the night and had nothing to do with his life.  
  
He hadn't had as many since he'd met Goku, but when he did they were far more intense than they had been before. He'd never let himself look too closely.  
  
Himself with long hair, Goku with long hair, chains and flowers, a bond that was never understood at the time. Two others who were there, who pestered and annoyed, but were friends and so he tolerated it. The childish innocence in eyes he saw every day, golden eyes, which always seemed to calm him from the stresses of the day.  
  
But it didn't stay like that. The images altered, and there was a vehicle. Many days spent in a vehicle, with those familiar souls around him, although they had altered in appearance slightly. A journey of some sort, in which he fought with some kind of magic that he now couldn't imagine coming from himself. And that familiar presence, always there, protecting him as he protected the other, and the other two seemed to vanish as their bond grew, so that this brunette seemed to become the focus of his life, his heart and soul.  
  
There were others, seeming to be in different times in history. Different and the same, always haunted by the image of Goku, there to exasperate... and love him.  
  
But these were bare ghost images. He didn't know why, but the others seemed to come to him stronger, more clear. In which he would reach forward and would feel the soft skin of the youth. He would feel the adoration that had come with much resistance in his heart, knew the moment when something had changed inside of himself and he'd had to face the fact that the boy had come to mean far more to him than he'd ever thought a person could.  
  
But there was something dark there, and Sanzo recalled the dreams with blood and pain, and nearly cried as though they were his own. People he didn't know, dying and killing and leaving him. A danger in the one he loved that he could never truely grasp the severity of. When golden eyes would narrow, and pointed teeth would show in a sneer, and Sanzo would deny the danger to himself and would do anything to get the one he knew back.  
  
And the golden circlet.   
  
Sanzo paused, his eyes moving to the livingroom where Goku slept on the couch. When he was up and moving around, his hair would hide it well. However, as he slept, the locks would shift, and Sanzo could see pieces glimmering in the faint light. In the dreams, it was always there, a side fact that he'd never paid much attention to before. The only exception was in the darker dreams, not the ones that featured Sanzo alone, but in the ones with the beast, when his heart was most desperate to return Goku to normal.  
  
He didn't know where these thoughts had come from, but he knew that whatever that golden headband was, it was important. It was something that could change everything, of that he was certain.  
  
Getting to his feet, Sanzo made his way toward the couch. He'd seen it in Goku's eyes, even from the moment they had met. Goku hadn't questioned the words 'lose you again'. The youth knew exactly what was going on, and Sanzo wanted some answers. He couldn't stand the confusion anymore.  
  
"Hey," he said, bending and nudging Goku's shoulder. He felt a little bad for waking the other. Goku had admitted to him as he'd laid down that he wasn't getting much sleep at Gojyo's, with all that was going on. It appeared that, even in the safety of the hideout, sleep was a rare occurance for everyone.  
  
Goku's eyes opened tiredly, settling on his own. Then they focused, and their expression became hopeful and puzzled at the same time. Sanzo had pulled away after their kiss, too upset and confused to offer any explinations, simply dragging Goku out of the diner and into his vehicle. On the way to his apartment, Sanzo had began a conversation, but had kept it strictly on the upcoming war. He didn't give Goku any chance to ask questions, especially since he knew he couldn't give any answeres. They both wanted to know what the kiss really meant.  
  
"I need to know some things," Sanzo said.  
  
Goku closed his eyes, nodded slightly, and sat up. "I don't know what I can tell you," he replied quietly.   
  
"There are expressions in your eyes when I say things. There are things that you say that show there is something more to this. The dreams that I've been having through my life, they aren't just a coincidence. I knew who you were before we met, and if those dreams aren't evidence, then your reaction earlier is."  
  
"What reaction? Shock to being kissed?" Goku asked, his expression becoming slightly guarded.  
  
"You weren't surprised as I was when those words came out of my mouth. Even if I didn't know what they meant, you did. And this," Sanzo paused and lifted his hand, his fingers passing Goku's hair to run along the edge of the gold headband. "I know that there is something to this beyond being a strange decoration. I don't know what it is, or why I know, but it's there. I need to know what is going on."  
  
Goku shrugged a little, also reaching up to touch the headband. "I had thought that I would be without this eventually, that I might have enough control to be able to live my life without it. However, it's become obvious that I need such a thing to be able to live in this world. It has no real secret to it, Sanzo. It is what it is, but I don't think you're ready to know it's purpose quite yet."  
  
Sanzo frowned, not satisfied. His thoughts on it had been correct, and he didn't much like not having the answers about it that he wanted. But it would have to do for now, and he had more important questions to ask.  
  
"And these dreams I've been having. I've meantioned them before, and your expression became strange. The feelings that come with them are so strong that they remain unforgettable to me. There are countless different amounts of images that come to me at night, most of them of you. We've known each other before, haven't we? It's the only thing that makes sense."  
  
Goku visibly sucked in a deep breath, then stood and moved around Sanzo, pacing around the room. "What can I tell you? I don't know if your'e ready for all of this. It might make things worse! You haven't remembered on your own, you've simply been seeing things piece by piece. You haven't discovered it, and what if I tell you and you don't believe me? Or if it only confuses you more and ruins any chance you have of remembering on your own?"  
  
Sanzo was shocked to see tears falling down Goku's cheeks and he stood, pulling the other into a tight hug before he realized what he was doing. When it registered, he simply held the other tighter, as Goku began to sob, clinging to his shirt and burying his face in Sanzo's chest.  
  
"What if you never remember on your own? I want to tell you so badly. I want to tell you everything, let you know what we once meant to each other. It's so hard to stay silent, to sit back and wait for things to become as they were before when I know I could urge things on a little faster. And what if you never remember things by yourself? I could still love you as much as ever, but how can we be happy with all the secrets I would be forced to hide? But if I tell you, it could ruin everything!"  
  
This was something deeper than Sanzo had ever imagined. The words Goku was saying revealed more than he probably realized. They had known each other, and it had to be a different life, because it certainly couldn't of been this one. They had been together, caring for each other so deeply that Goku's heartache was obvious.   
  
He couldn't ask for more tonight. There was too much on the table anyway, so much he had to process. And he didn't want Goku to suffer more emotionally than he already was. Both of them should get a good night of sleep, and talk again in the morning.  
  
"We won't worry tonight," Sanzo said quietly, leading the other toward his room. "It is hard on both of us, and it can wait until we've both had time to calm down and think. I don't want you to think about it any more for now, just relax and get some sleep."  
  
Goku sniffled, his crying slowing to ragged breathing and a miserable expression. His eyes looked around him and Sanzo hid a small smile as the misery turned to bafflement when he noticed he was seated on Sanzo's bed.  
  
"Lay down," Sanzo ordered as he slipped off his socks and shirt, still a little too uncertain to remove his pants or change into pajama's, before slipping into bed.  
  
He pulled Goku against him, spooning the other in his arms. He could feel Goku's shoulders start to tremble again and scowled at the back of the other's head. "I let you come in here so that you won't lay on the couch and cry all night. Don't be melodramatic, you are a man aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am," Goku growled, the sound of tears gone from his voice.  
  
"Glad you remembered. Now, go to sleep."  
  
For a brief moment before sleep overtook him, Sanzo inhaled Goku's scent with a feeling of euphoria. The warmth and comfort of holding the smaller form in his arms couldn't be denied. And for that short time his brain stopped spinning and the tension left his body and he was able to just feel the other so close to him... feel real content. 


	14. Chapter 14

Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A familiar scent waved over him, one that he hadn't woken with in a long time. It chased away the usual feelings that overcame him as he woke, the sadness and sense of incompletion. He felt happy, the pure and undiluted type where, for at least the moment, nothing else existed.  
  
Goku turned as gently as he could, glad when he opened his eyes, to see Sanzo's sleeping face. He recalled endless mornings like these, when he would wake a few moments before the other, and he would spend them just looking at him. He wondered if it was normal in people to feel like this. Their relationship was a continual story of hundreds of years, yet he never grew tired of moments like these. He never felt anything less toward the other, as though each morning was the begining of another precious day, despite how many they had behind them.   
  
Reaching up, Goku traced a line on Sanzo's face that was presently absent, but was almost always there when he was awake. A small scowl on his brow that caused Goku to smile with fondness. In every lifetime it was always there, one trait that was never different, even if Sanzo's hair were brown or red, his skin pale or dark. And perhaps it was twisted, but Goku couldn't help but think it was cute. Especially when it wasn't there, because it meant he'd been able to relax Sanzo to the point where he had finally stopped worrying.  
  
This was the first time in this lifetime that Goku hadn't seen it.  
  
Sanzo had actually let him sleep next to him. The first time, it was always important. It meant that Sanzo trusted him. It was easy to be in danger when you were sleeping, a subconcious message that had never left Sanzo in all the times Goku had known him. When their relationship was at the point where Sanzo would allow this particular event, Goku could almost be certain that what they had was back to where it had been before.  
  
He had to tell him.   
  
Goku gave a small sigh, running a light fingertip along Sanzo's bottom lip. Whether he remembered on his own or not didn't matter any more. Goku hadn't realized he was so transparent. He'd thought he'd matured enough not to wear his emotions on his face as much as he had before, but it was obviously not enough yet. Then there were the dreams Sanzo had described to him. Sanzo had remembered most of it, in a way, although he hadn't completely put the pieces together. If he already had so much of the story, could there really be any harm for Goku to fill in the parts that were missing?  
  
"I've done this before."  
  
Goku blinked and quickly pulled his finger away. Sanzo's eyes peeked open and Goku blushed at being caught, as he always did. "What?" he asked.  
  
Sanzo reached up, and the wrinkle appeared on his brow as he took Goku's hand in his own. "I've woken up like this before, with your hands tracing my face. When you realize I'm awake, you pull away." Sanzo paused and studied Goku's face. "And you always blush. It happens often."  
  
"Yeah, it does," Goku replied, still uncertain what to say.  
  
"But in different life times."  
  
Goku pressed his lips together and felt his eyes widen as he studied the other. "Yeah," he finally breathed.  
  
Sanzo shook his head a little. "This situation just became even more complicated."  
  
"I was thinking about what to do. In the past, you would remember things on your own not long after we met. Sometimes before I was able to find you. There were rare occassions when you never remembered and I kept it a secret. I didn't know what to do this time, with so many factors in place. However, it seemed rather pointless to say nothing, when you've already remembered so much. There are just a few things that are missing."  
  
"I want you to tell me what they are. I feel..." Sanzo stopped, his expression turning into a scowl as he turned away and got out of bed.   
  
Goku smiled as he sat up, leaning his chin against his knees. "I know how much you hate to talk about things inside of you. But you trusted me enough to let me sleep next to you. If you don't trust me enough to speak to me about these things, we'll never be able to get anywhere."  
  
"It's easy for you. How can you understand what I'm feeling right now?" Sanzo asked him, his eyes hard.  
  
"Because I've lived this moment more times than you could imagine."  
  
There was a long moment of silence before Sanzo sat down, his head hanging slightly. "It feels like I'm missing something inside of me. All of these feelings, the dreams I now know are memories, having you sitting here beside me. It all means so much to me, deep inside. But it also doesn't feel like I'm really that person. I can't make a connection between my past and the life I live now. There is nothing tangible there that I can grasp on to."  
  
Goku looked down at the blanket, fiddling with a lump in the quilt. He thought carefully of what to say, but couldn't decide how to respond. It wasn't something he could relate to. He'd never died, in all this time. He never had memories to lose and gain, because they were always there. The feelings he had toward Sanzo, there had never been a pause between them. It had simply been there all of his life as a perminante connection. He wanted Sanzo to say 'oh well' and just throw himself into it, but knew it wasn't possible for him. Sanzo wasn't a person who relied on blind emotions. Even in moments of anger, it was rare for him to lose control of himself.  
  
"That's not completely true."  
  
Goku started out of his thoughts and looked up to meet Sanzo's eyes. There was something strange in his expression. "I have you as proof, don't I?" he said quietly. "I don't know what's going to happen, or how this will change things for me, but I have you here. And I haven't forgotten what I feel."  
  
Smiling, Goku reached over and ran his fingers through Sanzo's hair. "I'm glad for that above all else," he said.  
  
Sanzo watched him for a moment, then coughed and got to his feet. His face returned it's usual aloof expression. "Enough. You can stay with me, but if you blab any of this to those friends of yours, I'll kick your ass, understand?"   
  
Goku nodded quickly. "Of course," he replied.  
  
"I need a cigarette and a cup of coffee right now," Sanzo muttered as he made his way from the room.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:  
  
I'm building a new webpage right now, so my updates might be kind of slow. I, with the help of those who offered beta services, are going through ALL of my old stories and fixing them up for the move! I do plan on keeping up with my writing while doing this, but it doesn't give me as much time to type. I hope you'll be patient with me! ^_^ Once the move has been completed, I expect to be back up to my usual speed. My webpage will host ALL of my fics (including ones I can't put up on ff.net) as well as artwork and many other things. If you'd like to check out my webpage, it's here:  
  
A HREF="http://www.freewebs.com/endlessimagination/index.htm"Endless Imagination/A  
  
Until the End of Time  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Goku stepped from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his bare shoulders, and glanced over to the kitchen. Sanzo was reading the paper, coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other. He smiled and just watched the other man for a moment. The morning light filtered through the window, turning Sanzo's hair into a shimmering gold. His skin was so pale, the apparent softness strange with the harsh expression that Sanzo held.  
  
Unable to help himself, Goku moved forward and gently slipped his arms around the man's shoulders, burrowing his nose in Sanzo's still-damp hair.  
  
"Do you have to go to work?" he asked.  
  
"You know I have to," Sanzo replied with no change in his position or expression.  
  
Goku pouted. "I wanted you to meet Gojyo and Hakkai. Maybe it would help your memory."  
  
"What would they have to do with it?" This time, Sanzo turned and looked at him.  
  
Goku blinked a little. "Ah, well they were part of our past. The four of us, we hold some kind of connection to each other. Both remember their lives before, and they're good friends of mine."  
  
"Which explains a lot," Sanzo commented dryly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The reason why you fought with me about helping Gojyo. He's connected to your past," Sanzo explained.  
  
Goku nodded, shrugging a little. "Those two are like older brothers to me. I've met them multiple times in the past as well, although it's not as strong of a connection as the one I feel with you. I was lucky that Gojyo had already recalled his past life when I met him this time. He gave me shelter and food, and it was so nice to see a familiar face."  
  
Sanzo was quiet, and Goku looked down at the floor, his shoulders feeling heavy. "I've spent so much time alone. You wouldn't belive how terrible it has been, being unable to find you for so long. I can't belive that I managed to this time. And the others too. Having all of the people that matter to me around me, it's amazing. I haven't been so happy in such a long time."  
  
Arms slipped around him and Goku closed his eyes as he was held against the other's warm chest. He felt... just unexplainable. Happy and sad and wanted and tired and excited and desperate and... loved.  
  
"You won't be alone anymore," Sanzo told him quietly.  
  
He would be, eventually. But for now, this was enough.  
  
to be continued.... 


	16. Chapter 16

Until the End of Time Chapter 16

Sanzo's eyes wandered to the empty desk in the third row, his mind caught on the one of the many people absent today. He hated how distracted his mind was, but couldn't seem to keep them on anything other than Goku. All that had been revealed to him the day before, it all swirled about his head, creating more and more questions. He understood where the dreams had come from now. It was such an outrageous thing to happen, but he knew it was fact. The lives that he'd lived before, although the memories were only fragments, they were enough that he could consider them part of himself.

How could this be happening to him? Just a short while ago, he'd been living a perfectly normal life, save for the strange dreams. He'd gone about his daily rituals, living in an existance he was content with, without any surprises or strange events. Get up in the morning, go to work, go home. Eat here and there, smoke a lot, enjoy a beer before bed. An ordinary pattern he'd grown comfortable with.

Now, his world had been twisted upside down, and he didn't know what else was in store for him. He didn't like his life being out of control but, at the same time, Sanzo couldn't think of one thing he wanted to change.

Goku had burst into his world, filling it in places where Sanzo hadn't known it was empty. Or, rather, hadn't previously cared was empty. Suddenly, everything he lived and breathed revolved around the youth, his heart and head were filled with emotions he'd never thought he would feel. It was all so alien to him, it placed him in a situation he'd never thought he would be in, but he felt no regrets. Instead, his soul was being reborn into something else, something that was lighter and happier than Sanzo had ever remembered feeling.

The rational part of his mind kept these things in check. Outwardly, no one would guess what was going on inside of him. But he knew that he had to do something. His mind was demanding that he take some kind of action, as though wanting proof that all of it was real.

But it was then that realization dawned upon him, and the bottom of Sanzo's strange new world fell out from below his feet.

He'd been concentrating so much on his thoughts of Goku, he hadn't even stopped to realize which other students were missing. A sense of fear came over him as Sanzo's eyes trailed over the empty desks. It could of been a coincidence, but part of him knew that it wasn't. The overlaying threat of a gangwar had been around for too long for it not to mean something that those students he knew were part of the Gojyo and Akari alliences were absent.

For all of them to be gone....

It could only mean one thing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Until the End of Time Chapter 17

Goku took a deep breath as he followed Gojyo through the park, their footsteps nearly silent as they made their way toward the assigned meeting place. He felt bad, that he hadn't told Sanzo, but he knew that he couldn't stand the other man worrying about him. It had happened, finally. Akari had drawn a line in the sand, and told Gojyo that if he didn't make a stand, he would simply invade. They no longer had a choice, the fight had to take place. Goku had sworn to Gojyo that he would help, and he wasn't going to back down from that promise.

Honestly, Goku wasn't afraid of the confrontation. He had an ace up he sleeve that he was relatively certain no one else had. He could retain almost complete control of his demonic self now. And he would need that edge, to compete with a gun. A regular one couldn't do any real damage to his demon body, unless they were to shoot him directly in the head, and Goku planned for Gojyo to win this war. He would do what he needed to, to help his friend.

Still, it nagged at the back of his mind that he hadn't told Sanzo. The blond deserved his honesty. But, when it came right down to it, Goku didn't want Sanzo involved. This was a situation that Goku had gotten into himself. He wanted to get it over with, so he could move on with whatever time he had left with his stoic lover.

"Are you sure about this?" Gojyo questioned, breaking the silence.

"You know I've faced worse," Goku replied, placing a cheerful note in his voice. "Really, it will be almost like old times, won't it?"

Gojyo laughed shortly. "Except that, this time around, we both know we've got something to lose."

"There's always something to lose," Goku replied quietly. "Even back then, whether we cared or not. The thing is, not to lose it."

"People fight differently than demons, Goku. They are more aware of their own life. They are sneakier, less honorable, and probably most of them will have some kind of weapon. I know Akari has spent a long time working with other gangs, trading and dealing. His group is small, but formidable in that they have no qualms about using guns."

"Trust me, Gojyo. Over the years, I've fought more battles than you could imagine. With both demons and humans alike. I've watched this species evolve. I won't be caught off guard, and I won't get shot."

Gojyo grinned and ruffled his hair. "Not that it's matter. You're pretty much immune to bullets."

Goku returned the smile. "So what are you worried about?"

Gojyo's carefree expression vanished, and Goku was a little surprised to see his normally carefree friend's face so serious. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." 


	18. Chapter 18

Until the End of Time Chapter 18

It wasn't nearly as difficult to find the frontline of the fight as Sanzo had thought it would be. The entire area was filled with tension, and the streets were completely empty except for a few stragglers hurrying on their way to help their allys. Sanzo made certain he kept to the shadows, not wanting to be caught off guard by some Akari follower and getting his head blown off.

He had no idea what he was planning to do when he got there. He had no weapon, and only the most basic ability in physical fighting. Other than that one time, long ago, Sanzo had never actually punched another person in his present life. In fact, other than those whom Goku had pointed out to him, he didn't even know the faces of his ally or enemy.

But now that he was on his way, he couldn't turn back. He was acting stupidly, but he didn't care. He had no idea how long the fight had been going on, but Sanzo had to make certain with his own two eyes that Goku was alright.

He had to keep him safe.

Where ever this instinct came from, Sanzo didn't know. But he was powerless to stop it. For the first time in his life, he was running off of his emotions instead of his mind, and he was at their mercy.

The strange quiet of the afternoon was suddenly filled with the poping sound of guns, yells and screams and everything else one heard in a riot. Sanzo's pace sped up, but he ground to a halt as he turned the corner.

At first, it just looked like a mob of bodies rushing around each other. Then little details made themselves known, the bloody noses and torn clothes. Almost everyone held something in their hand, most of all bats and broken peices of wood. Some were throwing rocks. Most were throwing punches, about twenty or thirty people just wailing on each other in a mindlessly violent way.

It probably would of been a disturbing sight, to anyone with a lighter soul than Sanzo.

Finally, his eyes fell upon Goku, and Sanzo's breath caught in his throat.

So this was the true form of the boy he'd fell in love with.

The familiar grin was there, but they revealed fangs instead of a regular smile. Goku's golden eyes glittered with interest as he swung around a staff which Sanzo had never seen before, save his dreams. He moved so quickly, easily working his way through the crowd and knocking as many people unconcious as he could reach. His hair, a good foot longer than it had been yesterday, flowed with his movements, and Sanzo realized that the golden circlet he'd spied before was gone.

He had to wonder what a regular person would think, seeing Goku like this. As it was, Sanzo could only stand there, slighly awed by the other's beauty. The childish cuteness was gone, replaced by a dark elegance. Goku moved without wasting a step, seeming infallable compared to the people around him.

The illusion was suddenly shattered as Goku was knocked to the ground, hit in the stomach by some bat-weilding teen a good two feet taller than him.

Before he could stop himself, Sanzo found himself running for the other. He WOULD protect the other. 


	19. Chapter 19

Until the End of Time Chapter 19

Goku jerked his gaze up to the man who had knocked him down, pausing just long enough to reign in his temper before it got the better of him, then getting to his feet and landing a solid smack with his staff across the guy's head.

As his opponent fell to the ground, unconcious, Goku took a quick look around. His own side was winning so far. Goku had done his best to make certain those with firearms were knocked unconcious first, to help keep those weapons from being used, but he could still see a few in the crowd. Gojyo himself had disappeared, although Goku knew he was somewhere, fighting to keep his people alive.

Gojyo had been right about the lack of honor. Akari hadn't bothered to tell his people not to kill anyone. Goku had done his best to make sure his own vicitms ended up unconcious instead of dead, but he could see that some others hadn't been as lucky. Gojyo had wanted to avoid as much death as possible, but it seemed unavoidable. As many people as he knocked to the ground, three more would join in. People were pouring in from the park and the streets, joining one side or another in a bedlem of kicking and punching. Neither side could remain ahead for long.

"GOKU!"

He heard it from two sides at once, but pure habit had him turn toward Sanzo. He was shocked to see the blond approaching, a horrified feeling pinching his stomach at the sight of the other. What the hell was Sanzo doing here? His mind screamed at him to join the other, to make sure that Sanzo came to no harm.

But he was unable to make even one step before a sharp pain snapped through his skull and, dazed, he fell to his knees.

"So, you're this 'secret weapon' that I've heard rumors about," a cool voice stated.

Things were happening so quickly, Goku's mind was spinning. In one moment, Sanzo was in front of him, standing between himself and Akari. Gojyo appeared seemly out of nowhere, having been the other person to yell Goku's name. Obviously calling a warning, although it had been pointless.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but you better be prepared to die, you little shit. I'm not going to let you help Gojyo win this war," Akari continued, his gun poised in Goku's direction.

"Knock it off, Akari. Your fight is with me," Gojyo stated darkly.

Goku pushed himself to his feet, the pain from Akari's punch to the side of his head already fading as he attempted to move forward. He was shocked when Sanzo's elbow nudged him back, forcing him behind the other man.

"My fight is with all of you," Akari snarled. "You, sitting on your high horse all of these years. You never even though that anyone in your little troop could go against you. Well, I hate to break it to you, Gojyo, but I knew long ago that you had a little friend with some kind of abnormal ability. Really, you should check what you say."

"You aren't going to hurt him," Sanzo growled before Gojyo could reply.

Akari raised his eyebrows at the blond, and shifted his gun to point at Sanzo's chest. "Do you really think I won't shoot you? That freak isn't going to take down anymore of my guys. I'll kill you, if you don't get out of the way."

The tense silence seemed to stretch forever, no one moving. Goku's eyes were trained on the gun, still pointed at his love's chest, and the rest of the world seemed to slip away. Sanzo had planted his feet firmly, obviously not going to move, but Goku could see Akari's finger tightening around the trigger.

The sound of the gun was nearly deafening, and too late Goku realized his mistake. Never would he take it back, but the consequence was more than he'd thought it would be. He would do anything, anything at all, when it came to protecting those he loved.

He'd always been shorter than Sanzo. He just hadn't realized until this exact moment that his head came up to about the same place as Sanzo's heart. It seemed as though he could hear it, the throbbing pounding overtaking everything else until it was all he could hear, almost soothing in it's regularity.

He had only a short moment, his thoughts spiraling through his mind in random whirls, before blackness came over him and the sound of that heart stopped. 


	20. Chapter 20

Until the End of Time Epilogue

"Large, black coffee," Sanzo said stiffly, his eyes still on the menu board.

"Is that everything?" a strangely familiar voice questioned.

Sanzo glanced down and met a set of golden-brown eyes that also struck him as familiar, although he'd never met the person before. For a brief second, a sensation of strange virtigo spun through him, as though the eyes were pulling him in. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt a slight shiver work down his spine.

"You're new here?" he questioned, hoping none of these strange emotions showed on his face.

"Yeah," the youth replied, smiling and handing him is coffee. "Today is my first day."

"For future reference, I always get the same. Nothing else," Sanzo told him, letting his eyes trace over the youth's body a little. He couldn't seem to stop himself. The sudden onslaught of emotions he felt were like he knew this person, like he was MEANT to know this person.

His wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed and the kid, 'Goku' his nametag read, blushed a little. "Right, I'll remember that," he replied, stammering.

Sanzo raised his eyebrow and smiled a little as he paid, almost having to tear his eyes away from the other before he made his way toward his usual table.

As he sat down, Sanzo couldn't help but steal another glance over his shoulder. He made a mental note to come here more often.

Goku watched the handsome blond man sit down, his heart still beating wildly despite the distance between them. Something about the man reminded him of someone, although he couldn't imagine who. When those violet eyes had met his own, it had been difficult to breathe. He'd never felt like this before, in all of his seventeen years of life, and despite how light-headed it made him feel, he wanted more.

He hoped the man would keep coming back. Goku couldn't help it, his interest was piqued. He wanted to know more about whoever this blond stranger was.

Owari 


End file.
